howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NightFuryLover31
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:NightFuryLover31 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 22:37, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your work on the We are Family part 2 page. I have written most of the plot summaries (or at least worked a lot on them), and I know from experience that it is a lot of work! Great job. You would have had to put a lot of effort in. That happens to be my favorite episode yet. Good luck editting more. I hope you have a great time on the wiki and become a really solid part of the community. As always, if you need help, leave me a message! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 02:27, April 23, 2013 (UTC) YAY! Man, you are great!! Thanks tremendously for your superb edit to Astrid's page! I often have to write those whole long paragraphs all by myself, but you stepped up to the plate and made a really stupendous contribution! Thanks very much for being willing to do the hard work! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 19:12, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Pretty cool to see someone interested in anime as well :]! Electric Skrill (talk) 01:14, May 7, 2013 (UTC) New Toothless point of view ideas I'm stumped. I can't think of any ideas for a new blog. So I'm open to suggestions. Remember, I did HTTYD, GotNF, What Flies Beneath, and We Are Family (both parts). NightFuryLover31 (talk) 21:41, May 30, 2013 (UTC) How about Toothless's point of view from The Terrible Twos? That would be a good one :]. Electric Skrill (talk) 23:58, May 30, 2013 (UTC) HI Hi! I read your profile and I have a question: what is with those spine-thingys on Tomo's forehead That is a lighter pattern on Tomo's forehead. Those scales are grey, while the rest of his body is black. It makes him more distinct from other Night Furies. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 18:27, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Anime... I heard you like anime. I would personally preffer something else, but there is one thing I like about them: those funny exagerated drawy scenes! They are the only reason why I sometimes don't change the cannel when something kinda anime shows up. That, and I am sometimes (but very, very,VERY rarely) curious what should be happening there. Yeah, my favorite anime is Pokemon. Sometimes when I draw pictures of me and my dragon, I use those style of eyes. It's easier for me to draw them that way.NightFuryLover31 (talk) 18:29, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Do you mind if I... I like your viking design. Do you mind if I use it for inspiration in a character I'm creating? Sure! Mine was inspired by Hiccup, so I don't mind!NightFuryLover31 (talk) 21:42, June 10, 2013 (UTC) A new wiki Hello, fellow dragon fan. I'm not surprised you did'nt hear about Electric Skrill's new wiki, a wiki only about the show. It's still a little smaller then we want it to get, but that is exactly why I am posting this. Your Toothless-point-of-view blogs where one of the very first things I read on this wiki and I greatly admire them wich got me curios about wikis and made me create an account. You remained in my mind and I noticed that you make great edits and never vandalize in any way and that you edit pretty often, wich made me think I should get your attention on that wiki. It could use more editors since most of our users are busy (even I have some other things to focus on). You seem to have enough time to edit almost daily and that is something that can improve the Dreamworks: Dragons Wiki (it's name) very much. There are some pages in critical need of attention that are about things that are very important in the show, wich means important to the wiki. I only wanted you to know, and if you are nterested here's a link: dreamworks-dragons.wikia.com/wiki/DreamWorks: Dragons Wiki. Don't be fooled by the detailed home page, look at the articles and the number of pages. As I said before, I just wanted you to know about that wiki. You are free to not even click on that link. I just thought you might be intersted, but I don't have high hopes....g'bye. Evilfeline (talk) 20:18, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I will give you a disclaimer about that wiki though. You are welcome to edit it if you like, but some conversations I have seen on there had some foul language, so if you mind that, you might want to not engage in the covos there. If it doesn't bug you, feel free to edit that wiki as well. I just thought I'd give you a heads up. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 21:28, August 29, 2013 (UTC) What's a covo? SuperSkrill4Life 23:17, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it is just an abbrevaition for "convorsation". Kind of like imo is "in my opinion". Stuff like that. Just learnt what it meant myself a month or so ago. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 23:22, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I nevr knew what imo meant. Thanks Toothless :). Also, are you still active on the D:D wiki? If not, I might remove you admin status. SuperSkrill4Life 23:24, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Well... if you have noticed I have never really been active, so I don't mind if you remove my admin status. One wiki and two blogs is already too much for me to keep up with! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 23:27, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok. You can keep your bureaucrat status because I cant change that. SuperSkrill4Life 23:29, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Defenders of Berk News I saw a commercial this morning and saw some awesome new stuff! *The Screaming Death, most likely the white dragon. *Toothless GLOWING! *An ENORMOUS Fireworm dragon! THIS SEASON'S GOING TO BE AWESOME!!! NightFuryLover31 (talk) 15:22, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Astrid Hoffferson Does Astrid truly love Hiccup? Nathaniel1996 or Prestonbrodyn. ACH! I wonder when this trailer will make it online! Noooooo! I can't see it and other people are!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 16:04, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Here you go Toothless click here[[User:Evilfeline|Evilfeline] (talk) 15:18, September 5, 2013 (UTC)] DoB Episode Ideas I had a could ideas of episodes that I hope will play out in the next season. 1. Something like in How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse . Like Hiccup is bitten by a poisonous dragon and the others race against time to find a cure. 2. An amnesia episode: * Toothless gets hit pretty hard, and forgets about his new life, so Hiccup needs to retrain him. * Hiccup gets amnesia and Alvin convinces him he's an Outcast. I think these would be great episodes.--NightFuryLover31 (talk) 03:19, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi! ^_^ You've got some cool vids! I'd make my own, but I'm still having trouble getting the episodes where I can move clips around (and I'm not sure how to get the movie into an editable format on the computer, and I don't have the short films or Riders of Berk at all, so if I can get anything to work it would be exclusively Defenders). Have you read my blog? Any of them? If you're interested in this Helven Chronicles thing of mine, feel free to ask - my sister would love it if I had someone else to tell about this! Btw, I like the Defenders-Of-Berk episode plot suggestions you have going...kind of...I have never been a fan of amnesia plots. Partly because the subplot that most commonly goes with it is that whoever's lost his memory is then tricked by an enemy or near-enemy - if more people were in favor of the "help the poor guy get his real memory back" subplot, I'd like it better. Now, the race against time to save Hiccup from poison...that I could go for, although I don't know that they'll ever do it (they've already done a race-against-time to save the dragons). DreamingOfDragons72x2 (talk) 21:56, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Maybe not with the poison thing, since they just saved Hookfang, but I would like an adventure that Hiccup had to stay behind on. It would really show how the others do without him. Like in We Are Family, but more screen time. Maybe Heather could help. I didn't like her in her first episode, but I did in the second. As for the amnesia one, I woud want that subpolt too. They'd first try to figure out what wrong with him (Hiccup or Toothless), then try to help him. I had one thought that Astrid tries to talk some sense into him before he hurts Toothless. He would get his memory back after Toothless saves him (again). I hope we get something like that. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 22:36, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I read somewhere (maybe it was on Heather's wikia page) that she will in fact turn up again and have a dragon named Spout; it didn't say what Spout was, but if I had to pick an existing dragon it would probably be Scauldron. I didn't really watch all that much of Heather Report part 1, because what I did see made me really worried that Astrid would throttle somebody. I did watch part 2 and liked it, though. And thinking about Astrid throttling somebody reminds me of how much I enjoyed Fright Of Passage when she introduced Snotlout to the floor - the guy seriously is missing brains and survival instinct, or he'd have shut up after she menaced him with the ax! You know, I wonder if they'll show any more dragon health issues. The Rider season had all the dragons taking sick, and now in Defenders we've seen Meatlug with a bellyache and magnetic properties and Hookfang with his fire going out. Unless we count the glowing dragons in Fright Of Passage (and I don't think we should since they weren't acting sick) that leaves four other dragons that could have species-exclusive health problems. Can you imagine the disaster it would be for a Thunderdrum to have laryngitis? Or...or something going very wrong with the gas-and-spark mechanisms on Barf and Belch? As for Stormfly, Nadders look so much like birds that I can imagine them doing a seasonal molt - which wouldn't be a disaster unless an all-dragons-on-deck emergency happened before the molt was over. Don't know about Toothless. So. Are you interested in hearing about my Helven Chronicles? I talk about it so much, but I want you to tell me first before I load up your talkpage. DreamingOfDragons72x2 (talk) 23:41, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I read that too. Spout definately sounds like a Scauldron. I have never seen the source, so I don't know if it's true or someone made it up. Heather Report Part I was the only episode I didn't really like. It had some good funny moments, but I hated how Hiccup trusted Heather more than Astrid. She didn't even act like someone whose parents were in trouble! As for your blogs, I looked at one, but I have no idea what the Helven Chronicles are, so I couldn't really follow it. Sorry. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 00:10, November 3, 2013 (UTC) The Helven Chronicles is the name of a book series that Dreamer's writing, which bears resemblance to but she hopes isn't copyright-offensive off How To Train Your Dragon. She hopes to publish this series, which is why she's leaving so many posts concerning it on the wikia (and talking to me about it near constantly...I've gotten any number of headaches over the fact that she won't shut up!). Helven specifically is...um...I think it's the name of the world this is taking place on, like Berk for HTTYD. ImaZoraLover (talk) 00:27, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Correct. I could get into it here, but that would make this chat kind of long. I'll put it on my main page right now and you can check it out at your leisure. DreamingOfDragons72x2 (talk) 00:32, November 3, 2013 (UTC) i have an episode idea,so i wrote it as a fan fic. it is currently written in script form on my blog,the name of the episode is retun of the flightmare one of many fiction experts, Rider ringer 47 (talk) 01:22, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Greetings! Hi there! You probably haven't seen many of my comments on YouTube, but I have a username there, too: AutoBotChick! The Dreamer up there is my sister, and I like your vids just as much! I really like this vidhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaOal-zviBE! ImaZoraLover (talk) 00:01, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad you like my videos. The one you mentioned is one of my favorites! NightFuryLover31 (talk) 00:11, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Help! I am humbled by your presence and seek help. My page on Finn Hofferson is in need of some polishing. Would you be willing to take a look at it? Fishlegs4ever (talk) This page is actually pretty good, but I did make some edits. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 00:14, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Random! I just checked Wikipedia (not necessarily the most reliable source, I know) and found a really fantastic piece of trivia on the subject of Defenders episode 9 - looks like we get to see a Barf-and-Belch-centered episode to go with "The Iron Gronkle" and "Race To Fireworm Island"! I wonder if Ruff or Tuff will develop any new levels of intelligence? That would be nice to see, at least once (the thing with the Fireworms doesn't count, because Hiccup discovered that while watching the twins). DreamingOfDragons72x2 (talk) 04:16, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Season 2 Finale Idea I just thought of something crazy for this season's ending. The Scream Death is now threatening all the islands and all the Viking tribes must work together to defeat it. This includes Bezerkers AND Outcasts! Crazy, but that would be kinda cool right? NightFuryLover31 (talk) 17:58, December 2, 2013 (UTC) A little question: Hi NightFuryLover31, may I ask which of the episodes in the TV series did you notice the flashbacks? I'm really curious as you edited the "Frozen" page and said there were more than two flashbacks. Thank you! :-) Rayray1902 (talk) 06:19, February 7, 2014 (UTC) The episodes were Viking for Hire, Fright of Passage, Zippleback Down, and then Frozen.NightFuryLover31 (talk) 15:14, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh right, I forgot all about those flashbacks. Thank you very much! Rayray1902 (talk) 05:02, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Name As a matter of fact, yes, I am a Pokemon fan. But no, that's not where my name came from. It's from a popular series of books called Warriors and it's about cats. They're named with a prefix and suffix that's nature related and that's where I got my name. (Though I have thought about changing it soon.)Ashmist ~Raining Ashes~ 15:00, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Your httyd 2 photos! Hey! It's me, thecloudjumperdragon, a friend of these people: toothless the nightfury, Baricuda, station7, and dragonfree, I think at least, and I was wondering... Where do you find all your awesome httyd2 pics! Those are amazing! Hoping to add you to my friend list, Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 19:07, March 31, 2014 (UTC)thecloudjumperdragon I find them on tumblr. It always has new things popping up! NightFuryLover31 (talk) 20:03, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Sweet Death Hi, I saw you posted on the Sweet Death talk page that the Sweet Death is a Mystery Class. Does that mean you can get it on Rise of Berk? If so, can you tell me what does its description say? Neilandio (talk) 22:22, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hay i need to talk to you Alpha So you think as well that Toothless dosent really have the special ability of Alpha as well thanks. I was trying to tell the Lighting Skrill. He didn't belive. It's like I been saying animals of today fights the leader or alpha to become the new leader or alpha of their pack or herd. That's what Toothless did. It was Titan Wing Mode that gave him the enchance Plasma Blast to defeat the dragon. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 19:25, January 29, 2015 (UTC)) hey how are you FireTerryTiger (talk) 03:11, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Fine. Why?NightFuryLover31 (talk) 03:13, February 5, 2015 (UTC) whatto chat please about anythingFireTerryTiger (talk) 03:13, February 5, 2015 (UTC) It's actually pretty late where I am. I'm about to hit the sack. (NightFuryLover31 (talk) 03:18, February 5, 2015 (UTC)) please just a little chat i been trying to chat with you please FireTerryTiger (talk) 03:20, February 5, 2015 (UTC) I have to get up early. Good night. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 03:23, February 5, 2015 (UTC) did i did something bad to you so you dont want to chat if i did i'am so sorry FireTerryTiger (talk) 03:24, February 5, 2015 (UTC) No, it's not you. I really do have get up early, so I should get some rest. I don't mean to hurt your feelings. Maybe tomorrow. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 03:27, February 5, 2015 (UTC) oh ok i also left the alpha section info on top of this yu never got back for me i was thanking you for helping me out FireTerryTiger Hello their (FireTerryTiger (talk) 17:47, February 5, 2015 (UTC)) You are very persistant. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 17:58, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey their Did I disrespect u. If I did I'm sorry (FireTerryTiger (talk) 03:44, February 6, 2015 (UTC)) You did no such thing. You just ask to talk at times I am either too busy or late at night. If fact, I have stuff I need to be doing now. I just wrote back so you don't feel bad.NightFuryLover31 (talk) 19:13, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh ok thank you I was wondering did you read on top. Of the alpha section that I was thanking you saying that Toothless challenge the Bilderbeast just like common animals will do. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 19:15, February 6, 2015 (UTC)) Yes I did. Acutally, I was going back and forth with LightningtheSkrill for a bit. I didn't even know you debating too. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 19:17, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Of course I was. It's make perfect sense. I doubt Nightfury have that special ability of Alpha control he just won a fight then Become Alpha. In Rise of berk saids Titan dragon no alpha. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 19:21, February 6, 2015 (UTC)) Do you think they going to make Monstrous Nightmare grow 70ft long like hookfang is 61ft long. Nightmares are physically stonger then Nightfury but their combat ability is higher then other dragons that's why Toothless won. Nightmares are some of the strongest dragons but Nightfury are better fighters, higher stamina and more endurable then Nightmares. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 19:23, February 6, 2015 (UTC)) hey can u chat or stil buzyFireTerryTiger (talk) 02:27, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Sure. What's up? NightFuryLover31 (talk) 02:52, February 8, 2015 (UTC) heyFireTerryTiger (talk) 03:22, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Offical dragon website have some wrong info mation on hidden abilites. Example Monstrous Nightmares hidden ability is not fie burst its mostly Wing Blast but listing to Lighting Skrill he said most dragons can do like Typhoombernags. I was emailing dream works to tell them speical abilites for Nightmares to have Flamming Death Roll that is very powerful to take down Bonenaper on the ground.Also can take out army of man and packs of dragons. Also another special ability of Vibration decator to put their talons into the ground or mountain to sence earthquake or opening exit of cave or tunnel to escape to surrivedFireTerryTiger (talk) 03:53, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I actually agree with Lightning. It's just wings, not something hidden, unique trait. It's just powerful because they have a large wingspan. Plus, I don't think youcan really tell Dreamworks how to use their characters. The rest, I really have no idea what you're saying. You need to work on your spellcheck. can u chat i was saying another special ability for Monstrous Nightmares to have Flamming Death Roll its very powerful attack to roll on the ground in high speed that can take down BonenaperrFireTerryTiger (talk) 04:02, February 8, 2015 (UTC) The "Flaming Death Roll" thing is kind of already taken. That's the Zippleback's thing. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 04:04, February 8, 2015 (UTC) no im talking about like a aligator does the death roll for Nightmare they lie down on the ground to spin in very high speed that is very powerful attack with their fire burst its not like Zippleback FireTerryTiger (talk) 04:08, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Well, Nightmares have never done it, so it's not real. I prefer to keep actual facts. Not make believe ideas or guess. That's what this wiki is about. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 04:13, February 8, 2015 (UTC) can we live chatFireTerryTiger (talk) 04:14, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I don't do live chats. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 04:16, February 8, 2015 (UTC) why its esier that way this takes longer FireTerryTiger (talk) 04:17, February 8, 2015 (UTC) alright no big dealFireTerryTiger (talk) 04:18, February 8, 2015 (UTC) so you wouldnt like if they did give nightmares Flamming Death Roll 1. I don't do personal stuff on line. 2. This sight is not about guessing or making things up. It's all fact from books, movies, tv, etc. 3. Give people time to reply! I have to restart everytime you post something when I'm in the middle of typing! NightFuryLover31 (talk) 04:22, February 8, 2015 (UTC) oh im sorry about that FireTerryTiger (talk) 04:24, February 8, 2015 (UTC) well i did email them they told me that they really like my special ability for Monstrous NIghtmare they said they think about it. which i hope they take it. FireTerryTiger (talk) 04:25, February 8, 2015 (UTC) it will be really cool if they take itFireTerryTiger (talk) 04:31, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Meatlug wasn't aggressive to Windshear r u sure she was showing to bit mean to her i think becuase Windshear took Fishlegs away from her Yeah. First of all, Meatlug didn't really notice Fishlegs being put in the tree. And when she leap at Windshear, she was smiling. Windshear was probably just jumpy because she's not used to being around other dragons. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 02:22, July 11, 2015 (UTC) oh that makes sence then ' but what was the growling and Barf use gas on her and hookfang just stared at her Dragodino123 (talk) 03:15, July 11, 2015 (UTC) It's the same as Heather, they're all excited to meet her. Most reclusive dragons tend to have that affect on others, look at Toothless. He's like a dragon celebrity. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 03:19, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Meatlug as female dragon to show smile and bit of roar to her. Barf&Belch possible did have some feelings that will shown why Barf use gas on her Hookfang was showing to be cool dragon to pot his head out not to engage her maybe not sure Stomrly was never thier possible never cared though she never around to do these type of stuff is liek she little bit unsociable dragon Sneak Peek of Third Release of RttE Episode Titles So I went prying onto IMBd and found a few episode with their names already revealed. So if the episodes we already have and the ones we get in December are season one of Race to the Edge, these would be in season two *episode 6: "To Be Heather or Not to Be" *episode 12: "Family on the Edge" *episode 14: "Astrid Astride Hiccup" Here's the link so you can check it out! http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4816058/episodes?season=2&ref_=tt_eps_sn_2 NightFuryLover31 (talk) 01:24, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Map Can I ask where did you found that info about map dragons being just decorations? I don't think Dreamworks would create dragons just to decorate a map. Thorndrum (talk) 06:32, October 25, 2015 (UTC) I might not have proof, but neither do you. If you notice, a lot of the dragons already resemble those that already exist. And as I have said before, the most of the names are NOT real words. Since neither of us has actual proof these dragons are real or not, we should leave them alone. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 14:44, October 25, 2015 (UTC) You're right, they doesn't really sound like real words, but that's just because their names were translated into some kind of rune-ish alphabet... and, many of them has actual concept arts, as they were designed for the first film Thorndrum (talk) 21:52, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Post HTTYD2 Dark Horse Comics: A Surprise Twist I found an new article for the comics coming out next year! And in it a found something very interesting! "Brandon Smith: This question can be answered by either of you (continuing off of question #6 for a bit). Are there any elements from the TV show (characters, plotlines, settings, etc) that will carry over or be touched upon in the graphic novels? Similarly, are there any elements from Cressida Cowell’s original books that you want to incorporate into the graphic novels? Richard Hamilton: The answer to both is a resounding “Yes!” Part of the fun of the comics is coming up with new human and dragon characters and worlds, and part of it is mixing and matching elements from across the franchise to create new stories. How would Eret and Heather react to each other if they met? Is there a heist story to be told in the comics where the alarm system is made up of a bunch of tiny dragons?" YES! YES!! YES!!! I so want to see Eret and Heather interact! Ever since I saw HTTYD2, I shipped them! You got to admit their first meeting with the Dragon Riders is very similar (see their Character Bios: Trivia)! And they are the only dragon rider who are not from Berk! So much potential with these two! Would they be at odds with each other? Or would they see their similar histotories and become friends? OR BOTH? I can't wait to read these comics! Not just for them, but for everything after HTTYD2! NightFuryLover31 (talk) 04:51, October 31, 2015 (UTC) " Will you help me With my wiki page i beg of you http://jurrassic-wolrd.wikia.com/wiki/Triceratops please I don't know anything about dinosaurs so I don't think I'd be any help. Plus, isn't there already a Jurassic Park Wiki with that information? NightFuryLover31 (talk) 15:28, December 9, 2015 (UTC) do u know how to chat the website on twitter saids can chat with the directors Dinowolf56 (talk) 01:55, January 5, 2016 (UTC) 'Fraid not. I'm not on twitter, and I never really do live chats. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 02:31, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Dagur&Heather Can I ask where did you found that picture? Thanks! Thorndrum (talk) 21:33, January 5, 2016 (UTC)